Rogues
by Cal Feskin
Summary: Crash, Trevor, Ron and Fish have lived a peaceful life on a rebel cloning facility, but that all changed when the empire arrived.
1. Chapter 1: Vaders Fist

**Okay hey guys first story here hope you enjoy:)!**

 **Chapter 1**

As the imperial troops rushed the rebel cloning facility on Ackgliris-IV the clones fought for their life but each and everyone of them knew it wouldn't be enough. two cadets hid in the hallway firing at the occasional trooper who broke the line and made it to the hall way. as the the enemy presence intensified they decided to split off and each went to separate branching halls.

crash hid in between some of the cloning tubes that contained what would have eventually have become his brothers but now he wasn't sure. he heard yelling and agonized screaming. He hoped it wasn't Ron or Trevor or Fish. He heard footsteps coming from the hall way, he pushed himself up against the wall and readied his weapon. four troopers walked into the room and begin scanning it. One of them leveled eyes with him.

"Drop your weapon" it was a woman's voice he quickly analyzed the situation and decided it was best to put the weapon down. he lowered the weapon to the ground before dropping it with a clang.

"good, your smart" the girl trooper said. "destroy the tubes" the nearest trooper turned and used the butt of his blaster to break the nearest tube. the small form of an infant fell through the fluid to the floor and immediately began bawling, the trooper readied his weapon at the small infant. crash immediately jumped in front of the trooper, he hesitated.

"Wait!" the lady trooper yelled "let the prisoner have this one small victory."

Crash glanced at her "thank you."

" don't thank me, that is going to be the only easy part of your life from now on."

as they walked out into the hall they met up with the other prisoners, there were four. three of which crash recognized, there was Ron his long time friend and brother, then there was Trevor another great friend and the ambitious one of them all, and then there was Fish he was sot of an outsider and they had only recently become fiends. the fourth was still wearing his helmet. they all seem puzzled by the infant in crash's arms but evidently happy to see him nonetheless.

"Where'd you get the extra?" said Trevor as Crash fell into step next to him.

"Oh you know just part of the adventure."

the still helmeted clone walked up beside the two, said" well I guess I don't need this thing anymore." and took off there helmet. Crash nearly fainted at the sight of the face.

"Rayna!" he yelled and before he could get another word out Ron had embraced her hugged her really tight, a visible tear in his eye

"holy bantha droppings I thought you were dead!" he managed to get out before he began kissing her. a stormtrooper came up and quickly separated the two. the lady trooper then took the lead and began walking backwards to face the group "you'll be taken to the imperial academy on Coruscant to be trained as members of the 501st just like the rest of us I will be one of your instructors" she said before turning around and walking toward the waiting imperial landing craft.

 **I know this was a short and badly written chapter but it is 12:15 so please don't let that stop you from sticking around I will update when I can see u round bye :) P.S. I know it doesn't look like a rebels story but it will get there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Day

**Hey guys I know it hasn't been long since I last posted but I already had it planned out. Here you go :)**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been ten weeks since the attack on Ackgrilis-IV and Crash, Ron, Trevor, Fish, Rayna and, CT-1034 now known as Dev, have spent it in imperial detention centers while the Empire debates whether to hold up on the lady trooper who they now know as Captain Daley's promise.

"I made a promise to those kids, Cody." Daley said firmly.

"Your to soft Daley."

"I am not soft! Those are your brothers and I know you would have done the same thing!"

"Those are not my brothers, They are rebels and nothing more!" he said as he banged his hand against the table. There was a beep from the holo-communicator and both immediately kneeled in front of it. Darth Vader's dark form materialized above them.

"Yes my lord," said Cody, a slight nervous edge to his voice. the same edge he always had when talking to the Sith lord.

" I feel a disturbance in the force."

"Please elaborate, Lord Vader."

"I don't have to commander, You took hostages from the cloning base on Ackgrilis-IV."

"Yes my lord, we were just debating what to do with them."

"You are against their training."

"Yes my lord they are rebe-" he was cut short by an immediate loss of air. He reached for his throat. he gasped for air. he looked to Vader, an agonized plea in his eyes. Vader released his grip and dropped him.

"You will train them, oh yes and accelerate the aging of the one they call Dev, I have special plans for him. the force tells me something is coming."

"Yes my lord." the transmission cut and Vader was gone. Daley stood.

"I will go brief the prisoners." and she walked out

"What is going to happen to us," said Fish

"I don't know" replied crash " What do you think, Ron" Ron broke away from Rayna just long enough to glare before returning to his passionate love.

"They have barely stopped since we got here" remarked Trevor.

"That's okay they were jut getting ready to quit" they all looked in surprise to the door to see captain Daley. Ron and Rayna broke away. she walked down the steps and motion for Ron and Rayna to separate. She sat down between them.

"the commander has..." she hesitated " agreed to train you."

"Well that's good, right"

"well it sort of depends, your working for the Empire but, at least your alive. Anyway training starts at 1000 but there will be a squad here at 0800 to escort you to the barracks. and I will be taking dev to lord Vader himself. he has something planned for him. now get some rest you have a busy day Tomorrow." she got up walked over and picked up Dev and walked out of the cell.

The squad arrived just as Daley had said they would and escorted them to a special barracks with a closed off room so Rayna could stay with them. Before the leader left he pointed out the cameras and said "We will be watching." he said and he exited the room with the rest of his entourage. a couple of hours later an alarm went off and a voice sounded over the PA system. " All cadets report to the training ground." they all quickly changed into there imperial cadet uniforms and sprint toward the training ground.

when they reached the training ground the commander looked at them bitterly "your late" he said just as bitterly.

"And your a clone" said Trevor

"I am and if you make a big deal about it I'll have you stationed on Mustafar" after that threat Trevor decided it would be best to quiet down.

"is your small mutiny over so I can begin with the lesson."

"YES COMMANDER" they all said in unison.

"Good, as you may know you are all on a road to become members of the 501st legion and the galactic stormtrooper corp, this is a great honor, to continue your luck and honor you were chosen by Darth Vader himself" Crash mumbled something " Do you have something to say Cadet"

"Wasn't Darth Vader once known as Anakin Skywal-" he was cut off by a large stinging pain in his cheek and he stumbled

"Get up cadet or I will strike you again." still feeling a slight daze he pulled himself up and stood at attention

"Are we done yet" he yelled

"YES COMMANDER"

"Are you sure"

"YES COMMANDER"

"good now lets continue" the rest of the day went by in a sweaty, bloody, blur of wrestling and running and staff fighting and, by the time they were done they had all lost feeling in at least one limb.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhh!" Crash groaned as he fell into his bunk. Ron and Rayna sat down on his bunk. Trevor and fish sat down across him. They sat in relative silence for a while before fish broke the silence with two words l

"Lets escape"

 **Tada there it is chapter 2 things just got serious cant wait**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**Hey guys we are back with the next chapter in what I hope is an enjoyable story please review and tell me if you agree or not :)**

 **Chapter 3**

It has been six months since Fish proposed an escape plan. Since then the clone cadets have been forging alliances and beginning to put there plan into motion. So far the plan is to create a diversion using TIEs and maybe a riot. and then hijack a sentinel class imperial landing shuttle and make a B-line for the mid-rim.

* * *

As Crash walked down the crowded corridors of the imperial academy where he and the rest of his brothers had been trained for the last for the past few months he felt a little nervous at the task ahead of him but, he had a job to do and he was going to do it right. As he rounded the final corner he saw the guard standing in front of the armory. Luckily he was one of the many allies they had gained in recent months.

"Hey Hopp." said Crash. The guard returned the greeting with a nod. He continued into the armory. He scanned the room a couple times before he found what he was after. resting on racks was a set of fully weaponized vibroswords, all of which were fitted with the cortosis weave that gave them the ability to counter a lightsaber or blaster.

"Thank the force "Crash muttered with a look of relief on his face. Hopp peaked in and knocked on the wall "hey Crash, you might wanna move I just got word that there is an entire battalion on there way here to get ready for a major op so, I would grab your pokey sticks and get out."

"Right" he said and he saluted him on the way out.

* * *

The door hissed open as crash crossed the threshold into the barracks that he and the others called home, Crash noticed it was empty except for Ron sitting on his bed and, for once not making out with Rayna "Did you get them" he asked anxiously

"What do you think" he said, tossing the pack of weapons at him. With some effort he was able to catch the heavy pack.

" Where is everyone else." Said Crash as he sat down beside him.

"Well Rayna is taking a shower and I think Trevor and Fish are scoping out the shipyard."

"Speaking of, did you get the Charges."

"Of course" Ron said. He reached under his bed and brought out a bag which he then gave to Crash.

"Good" he said quickly inspecting one before replacing it in the bag. "Then I guess we are ready."

"I guess we are."

* * *

As the five cadets sprinted out of the cafeteria they each let a little grin dominate their faces. they were each confident that they had done everything right for this to work. They had started the riot just as planned and so far everything was going great. as they rounded another corner Trevor nearly bumped into a stormtrooper.

"Hey!" he fired a shot but before it could even get close to the fallen Trevor, Rayna was there. She blocked the bolt with her vibrosword but it went wild so she just hit the stormtrooper in the face with her sword and he fell incapacitated.

"Thanks" said Trevor as she helped him up.

"Nice" said Ron. She smiled at him before continuing own the hallway.

"Okay, Ron did you get the charges," Ron nodded "good when we get to the shipyard you need to set the charges and we will hold off the troopers." He nodded again. As they rounded the final corner towards the shipyard they saw two armed guards standing at the door, ready for a fight. As soon as they spotted the escapist they began firing.

"They have us pinned maybe we should surrender," said Ron.

"Not if I have a say in the matter" said Fish. he put his vibrosword in a ready position and sprinted at the assailants he yelled a battle cry. he blocked every shot that came at him. when he was in range he lept at the attackers smashing one in the face before deflecting a blaster bolt into the second, they both collapsed. Fish waved them all over to catch up with him. They did then they continued out the door. when they reached the ship yard they saw that there was an entire squad of stormtroopers and, a riot-trooper waiting for them. one of the troopers fired but Ron deflected back at the target. he fell

"Go!" Yelled Fish as he sprinted at the riot-trooper. Crash, Rayna, and Trevor all went at the troopers and Ron sprinted for the TIEs off to the side the three took out the troopers with ease. Crash looked over and saw Fish was struggling a bit so he walked up behind the trooper and clocked him in the back of the head with his blade he immediately fell to the ground.

"Did you set the charges" yelled Crash!

"Done!" he said and he jumped down from his perch "Come on lets go" and he headed to the nearest shuttle. as soon as they caught up to him they caught up to him they knew something was wrong. "Ron blow the TIEs." he lifted the detonator without a word and clicked the button. there was a large explosion behind them but they payed it no mind because they were being surrounded by troopers. they looked up at the shuttle and Cody slowly walked down the ramp with a young cadet with his helmet on at his tail. the cadet was holding a blaster pistol. Cody turned to the cadet

"Dev, I want you too pick one of these Traitors, and I want you to kill him." Dev walked strait to Fish pulled the gun and fired. Fish fell. Crash felt a tear run down his cheek. It felt like slow motion. Rayna Bawled. Ron bowed his head. Trevor nearly fainted. Cody gestured for Dev to move back up the ramp. He did so. Cody moved to follow but before he took a step, he turned his head and said "I need you to come with me." The surrounding troopers closed in and pushed them up the ramp. They all gulped in fear of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Reprecussions

**Hey guys! so it has come to my attention that I'm not the best writer, and my chapters are a little to fast paced and I will try to do better at this. Tell me if I did better or not.**

 **Chapter 4**

As the four escapist were transported to who knows where that none of them could guess what was coming. Crash felt naked, he had been stripped of his cadet uniform and was only wearing an undershirt and pants. It was the same with everyone else, except for Rayna who had been allowed to keep her cadet jacket. An eerie silence hung over the room. Crash stared at the still masked cadet, a rage and fire of a thousand suns rested in his eyes. He hated the cadet. He hated himself for saving the cadet. He should have let them kill him, if he could he would go back and shoot the infant himself. Ron, who was sitting next to him, broke the silence. "You know this isn't your fault, right."

" But it is!" he screamed. Tears filling his eyes. The entire cabin seemed focused on him. Ron stepped down to one knee in front of him.

"No its not, you didn't twist his mind, the Empire did. You didn't tell him to kill Fish, Cody did." This seemed to help. Crash looked back up at the child, almost in a new light. to anyone who didn't know he was a clone he couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old, Crash didn't hate him, if anything he felt sorry for him. Deep inside he knew that Dev didn't know any better and, in some way he was proud of the boy for finding something he believed in. he glanced around the cabin, thinking about where they were going, and where the future would lead.

* * *

They heard a rumble from outside. Cody descended the ladder from the cockpit, and spoke. "We're here." Rayna stood with a question on her lips, but before she could get the question out Cody raised a hand, silencing her. he walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. the ramp lowered and Cody gestured for them to follow as he moved down the ramp. As Crash moved down the ramp he looked around in awe and astonishment. This was an Imperial Star Destroyer, the pride of the Imperial fleet. The nightmare of any Rebel. It scared Crash it, chilled him to the bone. he looked back to his friends, the look on their faces told him that they felt the same way.

They followed Cody through the clustered and bustling hangar bay and moved towards a door. When they reached the door it slid open and they went into an elevator. they slid up the elevator, when their destination the door opened to what seemed to be a conference room.

The first thing Crash heard was the breathing. it was loud and mechanical. It sent chills down his spine. He wasn't sure where it was coming from then, he saw him. a tall dark figure wearing a mask with huge round piercing eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. he wore a cape that draped to the floor, and then, he spoke. "Its an honor to be in the presence of such prime members of the Imperial Academy, you may be seated. Commander your purpose here is lived, you are excused."

"Lord Vader, all do respect but, these are dangerous fugitives of-" Crash looked over to see why the commander hadn't finished his sentence, he was moving backwards with an increasingly confused look on his face as he moved closer to the door the motion sensors kicked in and the door opened and he moved out of it.

"There is some truth to what the commander said, you are fugitives and guilty of active rebellion, I have to take action" with that he raised his hand and Rayna Reached for her neck. She rose from her seat, struggling to breath. she began to levitate above the table. Ron stood he was agonized at seeing the girl he loved in such pain. "Put her down!" Yelled Ron.

"As you wish" he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground she coughed and gagged for breath. Ron rushed over and knelt next to her. she slowly sat up. "But I did not bring you here for chastisement alone, no, I brought you here to tell that you are being promoted. You will be in your graduate year with the academy. Good luck.

* * *

Dev sat in his personal quarters on the _Executor_ thinking about what he had done. He didn't regret it, but it bugged him, like an itch you couldn't scratch he hated it he wanted to get rid of the feeling, but he wasn't sure how, he decided that was a problem for another day. he undid the cover of his bunk and laid down. he felt something on his cheek and it made him cringe.

He was crying.

* * *

 **ok there you have it. I know it was a short chapter but all this was technically supposed to happen in chapter 3. so I plan on following Dev for a few chapters, tell me if that's ok or not thanks guys bye! :)**


End file.
